


Of sisters and pizzas

by Okyna0914



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okyna0914/pseuds/Okyna0914
Summary: Alex is feeling down following her first kiss with Maggie, and the rejection, and Kara tries to cheer her up.





	Of sisters and pizzas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first time posting here, so I'm not really sure about the tags, but well...  
> Just a little something I wrote some time ago, hope you enjoy !  
> not beta'd, all mistakes are mine

 

“You know I'm right Kara. Don't even try to deny it. Everything I do, I screw up.”

Alex was sitting on Kara's couch, a blanket lazily thrown over her legs, shoulders slumped and a grim look on her face.

Kara was still in her supersuit, having just come back from a small emergency (a group of drunk people couldn't find their way back home), and dropped down next to her sister. Alex had arrived a little over an hour ago, and since then had been sinking into the couch, waiting for the pizza delivery to come through. She had tried to kiss Maggie two days before, and the rejection stung, to say the least. Which explained her current mood. Kara had spent the lasthour trying, to no avail, to lift her spirits, up until she was called away. She turned slightly to face Alex more fully, looking at her with a soft look.

“That's not true, and I'll keep saying so until you believe me.”

Alex puffed at that, “Yeah ? … Well, it'll probably be forever, so might as well get a recording.” When Kara was about to say something, she stopped her, “No, I'm serious. Name one thing I did that worked out in the end. Just one.”

“Well... I mean, your hair's alright.” She said with a small smirk, just as someone knocked on the door. She leapt from where she was sitting to avoid the cushion Alex threw at her? She supersped back into normal clothes, opening the door and paying for the pizzas. When she turned back to the living room, Alex was glaring at her.

“That's not helping ! You're my sister ! You're supposed to make me feel better !” She was full on pouting now, sitting up a little to grab a slice of pepperoni.

“Oh, come on, that was funny !” Kara said, between fits of giggle. “Besides, I thought sisters were supposed to be annoying, or so you say.” She sat back next to Alex, her own slice of pizza in hand.

“Well, yeah... But still ! Help me out here please. I feel like I could spend the rest of my life here, on this very couch, eating take-out food only.”

“Yeah, right.” Kara snorted. “Like you would give up on kicking ass and Eliza's home made meals.”

To that, Alex's pout just increased, but she didn't say anything back.

 


End file.
